rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Vale Minor characters in Vale who have appeared in the series, including members of the Vale Police Department as well as the Vale News Network. Atlas Characters related to the Kingdom of Atlas, Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company, which is headquartered in Atlas. Historical Figures Lagune General Lagune was a military leader of the Human forces during the Faunus Rights Revolution. At the Battle of Fort Castle, the inexperienced general attempted to catch the Faunus off-guard in a nocturnal attack, failing to take into account their superior night vision. Despite having a massive army, he was defeated and captured. Lagune and his blunder are mentioned in "Jaunedice, Pt.2". His name is derived from the word "Lagoon", which refers to small bodies of water. Menagerie Characters related to Menagerie. Miscellaneous Menagerie credits: *'Menagerie Guards', voiced by: **Gio Coutinho **Stan Lewis **Jenn K. Tidwell *'Faunus Civilians, voiced by' **Willem W. Keetell **Ariel James **Christine Stuckart **Patrick Rodriguez Worried Mother The Worried Mother is the mother of Mata that appears in "Necessary Sacrifice". She is a Faunus with ram horns on her head. Sun tries to recruit Mata to help defend Haven Academy from the impending White Fang attack, saying he would love to have someone with his skills on their side. She, however, pulls him back inside their house, adamantly telling him he is not going anywhere. She is voiced by Victoria Holden. Mistral Characters related to the Kingdom of Mistral. Vacuo Vytal Festival Finalists These three unnamed contestants are finalists in the Vytal Festival tournament and appear in the episode "Fall". According to production artist Erin Winn, who designed the characters, the character with the feathered cap's general design and outfit is based on The Three Musketeers, and the hooded character takes design cues from Aladdin. The character with the futuristic outfit is from Atlas and is visually compared to Halo.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3494 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream] Paramedics Two paramedics arrive to Mercury Black's aid when the masses see Yang Xiao Long break his leg in "Beginning of the End". They put him on a stretcher and carry him off to an ambulance so that he would be escorted to proper medical attention. They express concern for Mercury's well-being and note that Emerald wouldn't leave his side. However, unbeknownst to them, the ambulance they bring Mercury to was commandeered by Cinder and Neo, who both also donned the paramedic uniform. One of them is voiced by Jon Risinger. Unidentified Contestant This unidentified Vytal Festival contestant has the misfortune of facing Cinder's team in the team round of the tournament. After Cinder Fall sends him flying, he falls next to an undercover Neo, who proceeds to violently stomp on his face. The rest of his team was easily defeated by Cinder's team. He is seen wearing a black outfit with a dark-gray flak jacket or armor and boots. He has tanned skin, closely shaved brown hair and bright turquoise eyes. White Fang Characters who are members of or related to the White Fang. ;Miscellaneous White Fang credits *White Fang Goons, voiced by **Chris Martin **Austin Hardwicke, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Josh Ornelas **Luis "Paco" Vazquez, producer at Rooster Teeth **Willem W. Keetell, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Jenn K. Tidwell, animation coordinator Ilia's Associate While not confirmed to be a member of the White Fang, Ilia Amitola's associate was targeted by Blake Belladonna after she got information off of Ilia's Scroll and decided to take back the White Fang. He is a male Faunus with dark scales on his skin. When he notices Blake and Sun Wukong approaching him in a village, her with her weapon drawn, he first attacks and then flees. Though his manner is one of panic, he has the skills to attempt to keep them at bay throughout the chase by using his environment to his advantage. However, Ilia has to come to his rescue when Blake manages to temporarily capture him. He quickly runs off, leaving Ilia to deal with the situation. He appears in the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short". Ancient Past References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists